<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by TheWritingGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521942">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger'>TheWritingGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Comfort, Gen, Kissing, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Hector, was it by fate or pure luck?<br/>Telling you about his past. Will he be left alone again or is that just a fear he put in his own head?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector (Castlevania)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been roughly 4 months since you met the white haired man.</p><p>The moment you met him you felt the urge to get near him. Although he was beautiful, it wasn’t his high cheekbones or smooth skin that called you. It was the distant look in his blue eyes, an ocean of sadness. You felt his loneliness from across the room in just one glance. You asked for his name and he hesitated for a moment, like he was contemplating whether or not wanted to be seen more than he had been. ‘Hector.’ Is all he responded with, and the gentle sound of his voice made your soul ring. You smiled and introduced yourself.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, he talked to you that night at the bar. Nothing too deep, just menial conversation about your interests and places you’ve both traveled to. But in that short time together you knew it was more than just a ‘talk with a stranger at a bar’ situation.</p><p>‘We should meet again.’ you said forwardly. Hector’s eyes studied you for a moment, before responding. ‘I guess that wouldn’t be too miserable.’ You smiled, not just at his words but at the glimmer of something in his eyes that didn’t seem to be there before.</p><p>3 months into your meetings, you and Hector had gotten more comfortable around each other. Getting accustomed to your daily presence, one afternoon while the two of you were out on a stroll he asked,</p><p>‘Would you care to accompany me home?’ Smiling inwardly you respond casually,</p><p>‘Sure.’ With one word you continued your journey in silence, observing the world around you. Following his lead you saw in the distance a lone cottage, made of stone with a smoking chimney and a small garden in front filled with small purple flowers and berries.</p><p>Opening the door, you are welcomed with a wall of warmth melting off the cold from outside. Entering the quant space you took a moment to look around as he walked into the kitchen. Having taken off your cloak you drape it on the back of a chair, as you took a seat by the fireplace. He emerged with some water for you both and sat across from you.</p><p>That night was the start of what you two came to be.</p><p>Hector offered his bed to you that evening. In the middle of the night you got up to get some water. Wrapped in a blanket to fend off the crisp air, you see Hector on the couch under a thin blanket. The fire had died out a few hours before, cooling the room significantly. Forgetting the water you circled around him and crouched down in front of his sleeping face. Taking a moment you took in his being. Laying there, defenseless. Completely free of tension -besides the few shivers that raked through his body - clenching the blanket closer to him. You gently nudge his shoulder a bit, making him stir till he woke in a surprised manner. Sitting up, letting out a deep huff.</p><p>‘What’s the matter?’ He asked Eyes squinted, trying to focus on your face.</p><p>‘Come lay in your bed, with me.’ You said.</p><p>‘N-no that isn’t necessary.’ He stutters a bit, taken aback by your request.</p><p>‘You’re shivering out here and two bodies are better than one for gaining warmth.’</p><p>He sees that you wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. Sighing a bit he stood up and followed you to his room.</p><p>The room was dark, the only source of light came from the moon in the sky. Nothing sat in the room but a bed, a trunk and a small desk with a pile of books next to it. The warm bed called your name once again as a chill ran down your spine. Jumping under the sheets as you were before, you looked over to the forgemaster as he tentatively got under the blankets next to you. His back towards you, a big birth - despite the small size of the bed - between the two of you. Sighing a bit you moved closer to him, wrapping your arm around his broad shoulders. You felt his muscles tense a bit from your touch.</p><p>A long moment passes.  Silence.</p><p>He turned around in your loose grip. His eyes bore into yours. Swimming in his gaze you saw his intensity but you also saw fear. Not the kind of fear you have when there's a monster before you. But the fear you feel when presented with a moment that may change everything, uncertain if for the better or worse.</p><p>‘You don’t have to be scared.’ You told him with your eyes.</p><p>A wave of compulsion washed over you, leaning forward you gently placed your lips against his. Stunning him, but he didn’t pull away. He kissed you back, deepening the kiss between you.</p><p>You both knew that this was the beginning of something between you two. A new chapter in both your lives. Uncertainty waved in the air, but neither one of you paid it mind just enjoyed the shared moment of warmth.</p><p>From that night onward everyday was filled with adventures and errands and nights spent listening to the sound of his voice. Telling stories about his life before you, as you fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Is this what it’s like?” He asks. You stop stirring the pot of food to look at him. His question perplexed you. Coming out of nowhere, unsure of what it was pertaining to. Hector is resting in the armchair by the fireplace beside you, book in hand, just staring at you in thought.</p><p>“Is what, like this?” You ask with a chuckle as you put the lid on the pot.</p><p>Hector looks down running his free hand through the back of his silver locks. His gaze not meeting yours again. You sit on the couch in front of him, waiting for his answer.</p><p>“Having a family.”</p><p>His three word answer made your heart hurt a bit. Walking over to him you sit on his lap, draping your legs over the arm of the chair. Resting your arm on his shoulder as you gently stroke his hair, looking at the side of his face. His gaze, still not meeting yours. You bring your other hand up to cradle his cheek in your palm slowly drawing his eyes up to yours.</p><p>His face painted in embarrassment. Eyes glistening, sadness threatening to seep out.</p><p>There’s that look again.</p><p>That uncertainty in his cerulean eyes. Debating whether or not he should continue. Biting his lips together he looks down at the space between you. </p><p>“I ask because ~” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I never had a real family.” His words come out in a rough whisper.  “Why do you say it like you’re ashamed?” You ask with a slight laugh. “Because of what I did.” He responds, somberly. You stopped smiling, knowing you can’t laugh him through this one.</p><p>This one was serious.</p><p>Not unlike the time he told you where he was inside himself after the death of Dracula.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what you did’?” You asked, hesitantly.</p><p>He shakes his head, peeling your hand off his neck. Lifting you off his lap as he stands.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He says.</p><p>Before you can say anything Hector rushes out the front door. Leaving you to stand there, looking at the old wooden door, shocked and saddened by the events that just transpired.</p><p>A few hours had passed. The sun had already made its descent from the day and Hector still hasn’t come back.</p><p>The cottage was silent, nothing but the cracking of the fire and heavy pants of Cezar. The undead pug, keeping you company in your newly shared bed. Your head rests upon the pillow, stained with drying tears. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ you asked yourself. Turning to Cezar, scratching behind his remaining ear. “What about you Cezar, do you know what happened?” The pug just barks in response. </p><p>‘Well it was worth a shot.’ you thought.</p><p>Wrapped in the blankets and Cezar nestled beside your chest, beginning to drift to sleep you hear someone at the front door. Opening your eyes you sit up, waking the pup. That’s when you heard heavy steps coming closer to the door of the bedroom. You turned over, pretending to be asleep as you heard the door creak open.</p><p>The mattress, shifting from his weight on the other side.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispers.</p><p>“I’ve been too much of a coward to show you all of me. Afraid of what you would think if you knew who I was. Who I am.” His words, a low hum as if he is talking to himself.</p><p>You turn over to see his back. His face planted in his palms. Your movements make him freeze.</p><p>“You’re awake.” He says. His voice, shaky.</p><p>“And you came back.” You said, sounding more surprised than intended.</p><p>“Yeah…” He lets out a half-hearted laugh.</p><p>There’s that silence again, a long stretch of time as you both hold your breaths.</p><p>“I should’ve told you this sooner. That way I wouldn’t have wasted so much of your ti~ ” You cut him off.</p><p>“Don’t say that you. You‘ve never even come close to being a waste of time to me.” You say, hoping he believes your words to be true and not just a pretty sentiment  to make him feel better.</p><p>Sitting up to prop yourself against your extended arm you say, “Whatever it is I’m sure it’s ~”</p><p>“I killed my parents.” He interrupts. Blurting the word out to make himself finally say it. “I-I killed my parents.” He repeats much quieter this time, almost to himself.</p><p>You take a second to swallow what he just told you. Fiddling with the sheets in your fingers trying to think of something to say but you don’t know what to say. So you stay quiet.</p><p>“It wasn’t out of malice, if that makes it easier for you to look at me.” He says. His words coated in worry.</p><p>Worry of what you will say. What you would call him. And most of all what you will do.  </p><p>Will you leave him? Like everyone always has. He wouldn’t blame you.</p><p>Another moment passes in the tense silence. He sighs in acceptance that you are through. He gets up to leave but you grab his hand from behind. Your soft touch sparked against his skin. Looking down at you, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Stay.” Is all you said. Just one word glued a few pieces of his world back together. He sits back down, this time facing you.</p><p>“Why? After what I said, why would you want me to stay?” He asks</p><p>“Cause you haven’t told me the whole story.” You say.</p><p>He looks in your eyes curiously. “Y-you want to know… why does it matter to you?” He questions as he shakes his head slightly.</p><p>“Because you said it wasn’t out of malicious intent, so there had to be a reason. Right?” You offer a small curve of your lip.</p><p>Looking at you through his lashes. He says a soft “Ok.”</p><p>Clearing his throat. Hector then went on to tell you about his home-life as a child, if you could call it that.</p><p>The retellings of how his parents would treat him and their greed. The images he painted made your stomach turn a bit.</p><p>“At the time I felt I needed to. Like I had no choice.” He says, his words somber.</p><p>Reaching out you pull Hector towards you. He willingly falls into your embrace. His head resting on your chest. Soothingly combing your fingers through his silver strands, he holds your free hand in his.</p><p>“Even still now I don’t know if I would do anything differently.” He sighs, being thoughtful with his choice of words.</p><p>“I have no remorse for what I did.” He lets out an airy chuckle. “Y/n, have I become the very people I grew to despise.? The ones I’ve set my life out to rid the world of?” You think about his question. With confliction rising within you.</p><p>“Hector I’m not blind to the fact that you have done less than savory things and others might disagree but…” You pause, retracting your hand from his to guide his chin up to meet your gaze.</p><p>“That doesn’t make you a monster.”</p><p>Those words rang through his head, pulling a tear from his sockets. Coming from you it was everything he needed at that moment. For years battling with the idea that he is no better than the people who take and hurt others for their own gain, now settles a bit.</p><p>He kisses you. The idea that you were just being gentle with him didn’t go unthought about, but that didn’t matter to him. What did matter was you. Someone in his life that wants to be there. What did he do to deserve such a blessing? Was it by chance? And if so, will is this only be a fleeting moment in both your lives. Here one minute and gone the next?</p><p>Or could it be the stars aligned. Some cosmic deity put you together knowing he needed someone. Needed you.</p><p>Whatever it is, whatever put you in his arms. He couldn’t think of anything else but, “Thank you.” He says. Tears stinging his eyes. Looking up at you with his tear stained cheeks, his large hand cupping your cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Those being the only two words he could speak. Saying them like a prayer. Leaning forward you connect your lips to his. The wetness of his cheeks touch yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck, holding him closer.</p><p>You fall back to the matters. He hovers above you, his fingers playing with your soft locks. His eyes looking at you with certainty. Certainty that you are real. That you will love him. And that you will be his forever.</p><p>In that comfortable silence he lays his head against your chest once again. Your fingers stroking his hair as he listens to the steady tempo of your heart beat and drifts to sleep.</p><p>Peacefully~.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope ya'll enjoyed this.<br/>This is my first time writing for Hector and I hope it's not too noticeable that I dont know his character too well.<br/>Feed back is always appreciated!</p><p>💛 ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>